


First Steps

by Draconin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconin/pseuds/Draconin
Summary: This was supposed to be a drabble but it grew a bit.





	

The grounds of St Mungo's were quiet and full of twisted paths that breathed peace into the soul. Luxurious coloured swatches of flowering ivy adorned ancient groves of willow trees, interspersed with carefully maintained gardens and herbariums. Occasionally small grottos could be found furtively hiding behind a hedge or peeping shyly around a tree. Entering them would often take one on a short detour to a peaceful pond, complete with lillies and carefully constructed stepping stones.

Hermione paused before one of the ponds, breathing slowly and carefully and trying to bring some of that peace into herself. She held her hand up and watched it shake. She still had no idea how Neville continued to do it. How he continued, visit after visit and year after year.

In the months since the fight at the Ministry she, Harry and Ron had each decided independently to show their thanks to Neville by visiting his parents with him. Hermione had found that watching him try to interact with his parents was agonizing. Even now, she had found herself unable to bear more than a short time before she had fled down the corridors and out into the grounds.

 

As the surroundings worked their subtle magic on her she gradually became aware that she was not alone. Seated on one of the low benches dotted around the perimeter of the pond was a young woman, only a few years older than herself. Her red hair hid most of her face as she gazed down at the ground, clearly depressed.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione, beginning to back away, "I didn't realise there was someone here or I wouldn't have intruded."

The young woman looked up and Hermione saw that her face was stained with the tracks of tears and worn with recent heartbreak. She held up her hand and motioned Hermione to stay.

"No, no, please don't... don't leave because of me. I was just..... well, contemplating my recent past I suppose."

Hermione noticed the American accent and paused in curiosity. "Are you here to have a magical injury treated? They can cure just about anything here."

"Not... really. I'm not sure if there is any cure for my problems. My friends in a local coven think that staying here for a few weeks may help me come to terms with myself. I don't really know what they want me to do yet. They just keep sitting me out here and telling me to try to develop a connection to my surroundings. So far all I've done is develop an appreciation for the work that the gardening staff does." She smiled sadly and Hermione saw her beauty appear for a moment. "Perhaps that's a start."

Something in her manner appealed to Hermione. "Can I help?" she said impulsively.

The young woman looked up at her for a long moment as if wondering whether to risk trusting her and then seemed to come to a decision.

Patting the seat beside her, she said quietly, "My name is Willow. Have a seat and tell me about yourself."


End file.
